The present subject matter relates generally to a mobile device including functionality for suppressing user notifications of communications received by the mobile device and notifying the sender of the communication that the user is not receiving communications. Further, the present subject matter relates generally to systems and methods for verifying that a user was not receiving communications during a particular period of time.
User distraction caused by mobile devices has become a serious problem in modern society. For example, motor vehicle accidents caused by distracted driving are on the rise and have become as serious as driving while intoxicated. Many drivers are aware of the risks of distracted driving but may lack the resolve to avoid trying to respond to incoming communications. One previous solution was to power down the mobile device while driving, however, this is inconvenient and easy to forget to initiate. Further, powering down the device may block access to urgent communications that may need to be received. What are needed are mechanisms to limit user communication distractions without forcing the user to power down a mobile device and miss essential communications.
Further, the proliferation of accidents cause by distracted driving has created a need to prove that one was not operating a communications device during operation of a vehicle. What are needed are mechanisms to show that a user was not using a communications device during an accident while operating a vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile device including functionality for suppressing communications to a user and systems for verifying that a user was not receiving communications during a particular period of time, as described herein.